Well, This Is Love
by DancingChen
Summary: (Chapter 4) WonKyu - BL, Lime
1. Prologue

**WELL, THIS IS LOVE**

* * *

Romance, Family Life | M | Yaoi/BL, Won/Kyu, GS, Girl!Kim Heechul, Lime (semi Lemon), OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s)—This story and OC belongs to me. Siwon&amp;Kyuhyun belongs to God, himself and their family.

**.DancingChen present…**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu menghela napas panjang ketika sang Ayah mengucap sebuah janji ikatan pernikahan bersama dengan wanita lain. Bukan sebuah helaan kebahagiaan, tetapi sebuah helaan kekecewaan. Bagaimana bisa Ayah –nya setega itu pada Kyuhyun? Padahal dirinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk—kembali—memiliki seorang Ibu—mengingat umurnya yang hampir seperempat abad.

Tidak hanya sosok Ibu yang akan hadir di dalam keluarganya yang—sangat—kecil, tetapi juga seorang sosok kakak perempuan yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia hanya sedikit kesal ketika sang Ayah mengecup kilas bibir si Ibu baru. Jangankan untuk melihat secara langsung, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tunggu!" teriak seseorang yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun ketika tepat berada di depan pintu aula tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kau lagi." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, "Apa kau tak lelah mengikutiku akhir-akhir ini? Bagaimanapun usahamu, aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu sebagai seorang Noona." jelas Kyuhyun panjang.

Dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu, tetapi sudah berulang-ulang. Bahkan jauh sebelum Ayah –nya melamar wanita yang dinikahinya barusan.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menyukaiku, apalagi menganggapku sebagai seorang Noona." sahutnya dengan agak ketus, "Tetapi sangat tidak sopan jika kau meninggalkan tempat acara sebelum kau memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mempelai."

"Cih." Kyuhyun berdecih, "Apa aku harus melakukan itu, Kim Heechul—ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun berbalik kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana ekspresi Heechul di belakangnya.

Ah—Kim Heechul, gadis berusia 28 tahun yang sudah secara resmi menjadi Noona—kakak perempuan untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Tak ada penolakkan yang bisa dilakukan oleh pria yang bekerja sebagai pegawai magang di salah satu perusahaan di bagian tim penjualan itu. Tunggu! Pertanyaannya, apakah Ayah Kyuhyun tidak memiliki sebuah perusahan sehingga Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai pegawai magang?

Sebenarnya Ayah Kyuhyun memiliki perusahaan, hanya saja Kyuhyun bekerja di perusahaan lain dengan alasan ingin lebih mandiri. Tak ada salahnya. Ayah Kyuhyun pun sudah memastikan jika perusahaan itu bukanlah perusahaan saingan dirinya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bus, ia mengambil tempat di kursi paling belakang. Matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Rencananya hari ini ia akan kembali ke perusahaan untuk bekerja dan akan mengambil lembur—menggantikan cuti yang di ambilnya selama setengah hari.

"_Eomeoni_, sedang apa _Eomeoni _disana? Apa _Eemeoni _tau kalau _Abeoji_ menikah?" gumam Kyuhyun. Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

**(Well, This is Love)**

Kyuhyun tertidur di meja kerjanya dengan komputer yang masih menyala—yang berada di depannya. Kepalanya beralaskan kedua tangannya, ia—cukup—dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak melewati malam yang dingin. Kemarin ia tak pulang ke rumahnya. Selain karena beralasan lembur, sebenarnya ia juga mulai malas untuk kembali ke rumah yang—sepertinya—sudah berubah menjadi neraka. Siapa yang betah serumah dengan Ibu dan Kakak tiri? Oh ayolah, bahkan Kyuhyun tak yakin jika mereka benar-benar perempuan yang baik.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Sudah pagi, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit. Ia melihat ke sekitar. Belum banyak pegawai yang datang. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya pelan. Seluruh badannya terasa pegal. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Tak satupun panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Biasanya jika ia sampai menginap di kantor, Ayah –nya pasti akan menghubunginya berkali-kali. Tetapi sekarang? Kyuhyun rasanya ingin melupakan kalau ia memiliki seorang Ayah.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Kyuhyun—ssi?" tanya seorang pria. Ia berjalan menuju ke mejanya yang berada tak jauh dari meja Kyuhyun. Dia adalah Manager Choi, manager tim penjualan.

"Ah ya, Manager." jawab Kyuhyun kikuk.

"Cepat pergi basuh wajahmu!" ujarnya agak ketus, "Kau harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanmu. Ku dengar hari ini Eksekutif Kim akan datang, jadi aku tak ingin melihat semuanya berantakan hanya karena seorang pegawai magang." sambungnya panjang.

"Ya." jawab Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menunduk pelan kemudian menuju ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

**(****Well, This is Love****)**

_Srak srak!_

Eksekutif melempar beberapa lembar kertas berukuran A4 tepat di depan wajah Manager Choi.

"Choi Siwon." gumamnya dengan nada kesal.

Ya, manager itu bernama Choi Siwon, pria berusia 28 tahun yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar dengan jabatan Manager Tim Penjualan. Siwon menundukkan wajahnya dalam, tak berani menatap Eksekutif Kim. Kesalahan yang dibuat oleh pegawai magang di dalam tim –nya membuatnya harus menerima beberapa baris omelan dari Eksekutif Kim.

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini huh?" bentaknya. "Ya, aku tahu ini perbuatan anak magang di tim –mu, tetapi selaku ketua tim, seharusnya kau bisa mencegah kecerobohan yang fatal ini." sambungnya.

"Ya, Tuan. Maafkan saya." sahut Siwon pendek.

"Pergi berterima kasih kepada Manager Oh! Kalau bukan karena kerja tim pemasaran, mungkin perusahaan ini akan hancur gara-gara anak magang." kata Eksekutif—sekali lagi menyebut si anak magang—kemudian berbalik menuju ke belakang meja kerjanya. "Setelah itu kembali lagi bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan kalian."

"Ya." Siwon menundukkan badannya.

Siwon melakukan sesuai dengan perintah Eksekutif Kim. Ia pergi ke ruangan tim pemasaran untuk berterima kasih kepada Manager Oh. Selanjutnya ia menuju ke ruangan tim penjualan untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun agar ke ruang Eksekutif Kim—atau lebih tepatnya menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Manager." gumam Kyuhyun berujar.

"Ikutlah bersamaku." kata Siwon dingin dan datar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Siwon dan berjalan secara beriringan—Siwon di depan dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Eksekutif Kim." sapa Kyuhyun ketika memasuki ruangan. Ia membungkukkan badannya sejenak.

Eksekutif memutar kursinya hingga menghadap Kyuhyun dan Siwon. "Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu Cho Kyuhyun—ssi?" tanya Eksekutif Kim.

"Ya." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk. "Ini memang salah saya, Eksekutif Kim."

"Tetapi karena aku tahu potensimu maka aku memutuskan untuk mempromosikanmu. Ya walaupun kau sudah berbuat kesalahan yang terbilang sangat fatal." jelas Eksekutif Kim.

"Mempromosikan? Tetapi—,"

Eksekutif Kim memotong kalimat Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar protes dari siapapun." katanya, "Tetapi semuanya tidak akan mudah Cho Kyuhyun—ssi. Aku akan memberikan sebuah proyek besar kepada kalian berdua dan pastikan kalau proyek ini akan berhasil 100%."

"Kepada kami berdua?" tanya Siwon.

Eksekutif mengangguk, "Perusahaan ini akan menginvestasikan beberapa saham di Jepang untuk proyek spa. Aku harap kalian bisa menyusun strategi untuk penjualan jasa spa itu. Kalian tahu? Ini proyek bernilai miliaran."

"Kenapa harus kami? Bukankah—."

"Sudah ku katakan tidak ada protes Cho Kyuhyun—ssi." jawab Eksekutif Kim penuh dengan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. "Untuk itu aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untuk tempat tinggal kalian." sambung Eksekutif Kim berkata.

"Apa?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkejut secara bersamaan.

"Jadi maksud Tuan, kami akan tinggal di rumah yang sama?" tanya Siwon.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melirik Siwon dengan pertanyaan protes itu. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak ingin melontarkan sebuah protes kepada Eksekutif Kim untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Benar." jawab Eksekutif Kim enteng. "Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini kepada CEO dan Direktur. Mereka berdua sudah setuju. Jadi, aku tinggal menyampaikannya pada kalian." jelasnya, "Untuk kepindahan, kalian bisa tinggal di rumah yang sudah aku siapkan hari ini juga. Aku akan menyampaikan kepada keluarga kalian tentang hal ini. Aku harap proyek ini bisa berjalan lancar berkat kerjasama kalian."

Mereka menghela napas panjang. Ingat, mereka tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Dan aku akan merahasikan kesalahan itu dari CEO dan Direktur. Kau tahu? Kau sangat beruntung Cho Kyuhyun—ssi karena aku sangat mendukungmu. Aku akan mengingat bagaimana saat kau baru saja ditetapkan sebagai pegawai magang dan kau memenangkan proyek besar untukku."

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon, "Haruskah aku tinggal dengan orang ini? Ah—sungguh." batin Kyuhyun lirih.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

* * *

A/N: Annyeong kembali lagi dengan ku ^.^ dengan fanfict WONKYU lagi setelah beberapa hari yang lalu share ending The Ghost of The Water ^.^ Kali ini fanfict—nya rate M Lime (err—mungkin kelama-lamaan akan naik jadi Lemon XD) Hehehe… aku harap responnya nanti ga jauh beda sama fanfict The Ghost of The Water –nya *srotttt * nangis haru *

Pertanyaannya, fanfict ini sebaiknya dilanjut atau engga? Mumpung masih prologue, mungkin kalau jelek, aku mau hapus aja dan mungkin mau hiatus .-. *plakk

Terima kasih untuk komentarnya. Kalau besok US –nya lancer, aku mau share chapter 1 –nya besok atau lusa ^.^ Sekali lagi terima kasih ^.^


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya. Hanya sebuah ransel dan sebuah kotak coklat muda untuk peralatan kantornya. "Aku hanya pergi untuk dua bulan saja." katanya bergumam sambil melihat kamarnya. Sungguh, ia merasa tak tega meninggalkan kamarnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dimana terdapat potret dirinya ketika 15 tahun, Ayah serta Ibu kandungnya. Ia mengusap kaca bingkai itu dengan ibu jarinya lalu tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Terakhir ia bertemu dengan Ibu –nya setahun yang lalu, ketika acara wisuda di kampusnya.

"_Eomeoni_." gumam Kyuhyun, "Aku rasa pria yang ku panggil _Abeoji_ itu semakin lama aku semakin tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan tadi ia memaksaku untuk memanggil wanita tua itu dengan sebutan _Eomeoni_ dan gadis menyebalkan itu dengan sebutan Noona. Pantaskah aku memanggil mereka dengan sebutan itu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Sekencang apapun ia berteriak, Ibu –nya Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar apapun yang Kyuhyun katakan—yang sekarang entah ada dimana. Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan bingkai foto itu di tempatnya. Ibu –nya pernah berpesan, kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi dan bagaimanapun itu, Kyuhyun tak boleh memindahkan bingkai foto itu kemanapun.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan meraih ranselnya. Ia meletakkannya di punggungnya, kemudian mengangkat kardus tempat peralatan kantornya di depan perutnya. Kyuhyun menuju ke ruang tamu yang berada di lantai pertama rumahnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan kardus itu di sofa kemudian menuju ke ruang makan, dimana Ayah –nya sedang berada.

"_Abeoji_." ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Ia duduk di salah kursi—di antara empat kursi—yang ada.

"Hm." Ayah –nya hanya menjawab dengan deheman pelan. Matanya masih terfokus pada koran yang belum selesai di bacanya tadi pagi.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." kata Kyuhyun—menjadi agak canggung, "Emh—_Abeoji_ tak ingin mengatakan apapun?" tanya Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak. Pergilah! Apapun yang aku katakan, kau tidak akan pernah mendengarkanku. Kau hanya mendengarkan wanita itu." sahut Ayah –nya dengan enteng kemudian menyesap kopinya.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam. Rasa kesal mulai bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Wanita? Kenapa Ayah –nya menyebut Ibu –nya dengan sebutan seperti itu? Maksudnya dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

"Bila perlu kau tak usah kembali ke rumah ini. Aku akan mewariskan seluruh hartaku kepada istri dan anak perempuanku, bukan kepadamu." sambungnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Pria ini—pria yang dihadapannya ini benar-benar sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang anak. Kyuhyun bangkit tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Ia menuju ke ruang tamu mengambil kotak peralatan kantornya kemudian keluar dari rumah itu. Air matanya menetes. Bahkan Ayah –nya—yang satu-satunya masih berada di sisinya—pun seakan tak peduli pada Kyuhyun.

**(****Well, This is Love****)**

_Bug!_

Siwon meletakkan kotak kardus tempat peralatan kantornya. Sebagai seorang manager ia tak hanya membawa alat-alat semacam yang Kyuhyun bawa. Siwon baru saja selesai memindahkan beberapa buku panduan perusahaan yang lumayan tebal. Bagaimanapun ini adalah proyek yang di bebankan kepada Siwon. Walaupun di bantu oleh Kyuhyun, namun Siwon yang memegang kendali penuh. Siwon menilai, Kyuhyun tak bisa terlalu banyak diharapkan. Mengingat bagaimana kesalahan yang di buat oleh pemuda berkedudukan pegawai magang itu.

Siwon meregangkan otot-ototnya. Memindahkan barang-barang ini membuatnya cukup lelah.

Siwon melihat jam tangannya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah datang sejak 30 menit yang lalu. "Kenapa dia belum datang?" gumam Siwon pelan.

Sembari menunggu, Siwon memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam rak yang sudah disediakan. Sekarang ia harus terbiasa untuk berbagi rumah dengan orang lain. Jangan heran, di Korea Siwon hanya tinggal sendirian akhir-akhir ini. Orang tuanya berada di Kanada dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Bagaimana dengan kekasih? Ah—Siwon terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan seorang kekasih. Bergelut dengan pekerjaan kantor saja sudah membuatnya cukup lelah. Lembur, sepertinya itu adalah kencan menurut Siwon. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam kencan atau berpacaran, apalagi untuk menikah.

_Ting Tong!_

Seseorang sepertinya menekan bel pintu beberapa kali. Mungkin itu Kyuhyun, pikir Siwon.

Siwon membuka pintu, benar saja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ia tampak kelelahan dengan barang bawaannya. Tak mengherankan. Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun masih menggunakan bus sebagai alat transportasi –nya. Dan jarak halte bus dengan rumah ini memang lumayan jauh. Belum lagi dengan cuaca panas dan membuat siapapun akan malas untuk berjalan kaki.

Siwon meraih kotak yang di bawa Kyuhyun. Ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Seharusnya kau menelponku agar aku bisa menjemputmu." kata Siwon sambil meletakkan kotak milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan Manager." jawab Kyuhyun dengan napas terengah-engah.

Keringat menetes di leher putih mulusnya. Dan Siwon? Ia tak sengaja menatap leher itu. Bagian tubuh itu mengkilat, belum lagi dengan warna putih porselen yang sangat menggoda. Siwon menelan ludahnya kasar. Kenapa ia baru menyadari hal ini? Padahal beberapa minggu terakhir ia bekerja bersama Kyuhyun. Emm—mungkin karena kerah kemeja Kyuhyun yang terlalu menutupi leher putih porselen yang mulus itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Manager?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan Siwon yang tak dapat dikatakan biasa.

"Eh itu—apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Siwon kikuk—mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum." jawab Kyuhyun singkat, "Kau ingin aku memasak sesuatu untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Boleh. Masaklah sesuatu di dapur sana!" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk dapur dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera menuju dapur lalu memasak.

"Ahhh apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumam Siwon frustasi—pada dirinya sendiri—ketika sudah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar memasuki dapur.

**(****Well, This is Love****)**

Kyuhyun duduk di ranjangnya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Perutnya terisi penuh setelah makan malam bersama dengan Siwon. Manager—sekaligus ketua tim –nya itu menilai kalau makanan buatan Kyuhyun tak terlalu buruk. Em—atau mungkin memang enak, mengingat bagaimana lahapnya Siwon saat menyantap makanan buatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menuju ke kemar mandi di kamarnya. Ia berniat untuk menyikat giginya, kemudian akan merendam tubuhnya dengan air hangat untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya memang terasa sangat pegal.

_Creshh_

Kyuhyun menyalakan keran di wastafel, kemudian menyikat giginya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum. Entahlah. Mungkin karena beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlalu lama melihat bagaimana lekuk wajah Siwon. Dan itu untuk pertama kalinya. Walaupun Kyuhyun melihat Siwon setiap hari di kantor, tetapi karena kesibukkan masing-masing tidak memungkinkan untuk Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon sampai detail.

Kyuhyun kembali menyalakan keran itu—setelah sebelumnya sempat mematikannya—berniat untuk berkumur. Kyuhyun mengernyit pelan karena air tak kunjung keluar dari keran itu. Kyuhyun juga mencoba keran lain di kamar mandi, namun sama saja.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menuju dapur untuk berkumur. Mungkin malam ini ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk berendam. Padahal tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lengket. Ah—benar-benar sial!

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Ia akan segera tidur. Sepertinya malam semakin larut. Mungkin ia bisa mandi di keesokan harinya. Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya sebatas leher dan ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit memaksakan untuk tidur, akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun kembali. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan tubuh lengket dan bau keringat. Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

"Ah—mana mungkin aku bisa meminjam kamar mandi di kamar Manager Choi, pasti dia sudah tertidur." dengus Kyuhyun kecewa ketika idenya tidak akan selancar yang di bayangkan.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya, "Lebih baik aku mencoba ke kamarnya." kata Kyuhyun sembari mengambil handuk mandi miliknya.

**(****Well, This is Love****)**

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa rileks ketika ia berendam di _bath tub_ yang ia isi dengan air hangat. Sudah lama Siwon tidak melakukan hal ini karena seringkali ia tidur di kantor dan lembur. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai baginya. Semuanya penuh dengan pekerjaan.

"Manager manager!" tedengar suara Kyuhyun—sayup-sayup—memanggil Siwon. Siwon membuka matanya. Ia mendengus pelan. Apalagi sekarang?

Siwon menegakkan badannya, "Aku disini!" sahut Siwon agak berteriak.

Dari langkahnya dapat di dengar kalau Kyuhyun sedang menuju ke kamar mandi Siwon. Ya, mungkin Kyuhyun pikir Siwon sedang menyikat giginya untuk pergi tidur.

Kenop pintu diputar, "Manager bolehkah aku meminjam—upss." Dengan terburu-buru, Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi itu ketika matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap sosok Siwon yang sedang berendam di _bath tub_ –nya. Sudah dapat dipastikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan polos. Beruntungnya, Kyuhyun hanya melihat bagian dadanya saja.

"Maaf, Manager. Aku tak sengaja." sesal Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendengus merutuki dirinya. Seharusnya sebelum membuka pintu tadi, ia permisi terlebih dahulu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Siwon setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun menunggunya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun langkah ketiganya terhenti ketika suara Siwon terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau masih di luar sana?" tanya Siwon.

"Y—ya." jawab Kyuhyun—agak gugup.

"Masuklah!" perintah Siwon.

"Y—ya?" Kyuhyun memperjelas.

"Aku bilang, masuklah!" kata Siwon sekali lagi, "Kalau tidak, bisa kupastikan besok kau tidak akan bekerja bersamaku lagi." sambung Siwon dengan nada mengancam.

Dengan agak ragu, Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon sekarang? Kyuhyun hanya berharap dia akan selamat. Em—mungkin ia sedang berpikir kalau Siwon akan memecatnya saat itu juga karena dengan lancangnya ia membuka pintu kamar mandi saat Siwon merendam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat pintu dan diam terpaku. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan. Sekarang matanya hanya memandangi Siwon yang masih berada di dalam _bath tub_.

"Lepas pakaianmu!" perintah Siwon dengan nada yang datar.

"Y—ya?" Kyuhyun memperjelas lagi. Matanya membulat sempurna. Hell! Apa-apaan ini? Melepas pakaian? Jangan katakan…

"Cepat!" Siwon mendelik tajam.

Oh my! Kyuhyun meletakkan handuknya di besi tempat menggantungkan handuk. Ia melakukannya dengan ragu-ragu. Terpaksa—dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepas pakaiannya. Membiarkan tubuh polosnya terekspos di depan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menyisakan dalamannya saja.

"Lepas yang satu itu juga. Aku tidak akan melihatnya." kata Siwon. Ia membuang mukanya, menoleh ke sembarang arah—yang jelas tidak mengarah ke Kyuhyun. Ludah Siwon tertelan dengan kasar. Ah—tubuhnya—tubuh Kyuhyun sangat putih dan itu membuat Siwon sedikit tergoda.

Eh? Tergoda? _Well_, Siwon masih menganggap dirinya seorang yang normal. Ingat! Normal!

"Kau masih diam disana?" tanya Siwon tanpa melihat Kyuhyun, "Sekarang masuklah ke dalam sini!" perintah Siwon lagi. Siwon menekuk kakinya, menyisakan sedikit area untuk Kyuhyun.

_Plup!_

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam _bath tub_. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan mata yang saling bertemu. Mereka terdiam dan suasana menjadi hening.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mengulurkan tangannya. Ia meraih spons dan sebotol sabun cair yang terletak tak jauh. Siwon menuangkan sabun itu di spons. "Gunakan ini untuk menggosok punggungku." katanya sambil memberikan spons itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Apa Siwon sudah gila? Ah—apa dia ingin mempermainkan Kyuhyun? Sungguh, sebenarnya ini sangatlah tidak lucu.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun meraih spons itu dari tangan Siwon. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menggunakan lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Dengan posisi seperti memeluk Siwon, Kyuhyun menggosok punggung Siwon sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan. Kyuhyun menggosoknya perlahan, mulai dari atas kemudian semakin kebawah.

_Sret!_

Sesuatu yang agak panjang dan bulat menyentuh perut Siwon. Sejenak ia merasa terkejut, namun selanjutnya Siwon kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Karena ia tak dapat menjangkau bagian bawah punggung Siwon, jadi ia makin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merasakannya. Sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya seperti bergesekkan dengan perut Siwon. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan itunya semakin membesar. Sial!

Kyuhyun bergerak, berniat akan menjauhnya tubuhnya dari Siwon dan kembali ke tempat semula. Namun ia dapat merasakan tangan Siwon yang menahan punggungnya. "Diamlah!" kata Siwon menekankan.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk kesal. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Ah sungguh! Kyuhyun masih merasakan kalau dirinya seorang yang normal. Sekali lagi ingat, normal!

Siwon menarik kaki Kyuhyun hingga melingkar di pinggangnya. Tak ada penolakkan dari Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia terlihat terganggu dengan perlakuan Siwon.

"Man—manager apa yang kau—."

"Sudah ku katakan diam." Siwon menyahut dingin. "Gosoklah punggungku. Kau belum menyelesaikannya." sambung Siwon.

"Em—ba—baiklah." Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali menggosok tubuh Siwon walaupun sekarang ia sangat risih dengan perlakuan Siwon.

_Chu~_

Siwon mengecup pelan tengkuk Kyuhyun. Seperti ribuan semut yang merayap di tubuh Kyuhyun, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdesir aneh. Tak hanya itu, darahnya pun terasa mengalir lebih cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang Siwon lakukan? Apa dia gila karena terlalu banyak memikirkan pekerjaan kantor?

_Chu~ _

Untuk kedua kalinya Siwon mengecup tengkuk Kyuhyun. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Siwon melanjutnya kecupannya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Ia juga menggesekkan ujung hidungnya menuruni lengan mulus Kyuhyun.

Tangan yang satunya masuk ke dalam air, meraih sesuatu bulat panjang yang sempat bergesekan dengan perutnya tadi.

"Eungghh—manager apa yang kau—engghh." Kyuhyun mendesah. Penisnya di remas oleh Siwon. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun meremas spons yang masih di dalam genggamannya.

Gelembung-gelembung kecil muncul ke permukaan dimana itu adalah jarak di antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Siwon bagian samping. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Siwon, dia mempermainkan penis Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau tak mendesah huh?" protes Siwon saat ia tahu Kyuhyun seperti menahan desahannya. Kyuhyun mengacuhkan itu. Jari-jarinya mencengkram lengan Siwon dan menimbulkan luka kecil di sana.

"Mendesahlah _baby_! Aku ingin mendengar itu untuk kedua kalinya." kata Siwon lagi. Ia menyebut Kyuhyun dengan sebutan _'baby'_ barusan. Tangan Siwon masih gencar mempermainkan penis Kyuhyun dan tampaknya penis kecil itu makin membesar.

Siwon menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tangannya yang lain masuk ke dalam air. Ia mengesekkan miliknya dengan milik Kyuhyun. Siwon yakin, desahan yang ingin di dengarnya pasti akan keluar dengan cara itu.

"Ouhh… Ini—benar-benar mengubah apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini—eunghh." kata Siwon dengan desahan.

Kyuhyun makin mencengkram pundak Siwon. Hal ini membuatnya benar-benar gila dan tersiksa. Bukan tersiksa karena ia merasa sakit. Tetapi Kyuhyun sangat ingin mendesah dan ia harus menahannya. Tidak! Ia masih kekeh kalau dirinya normal!

"Cho—Kyu—ah aku ingin—ouhh." rancau Siwon saat ia merasakan penisnya berkedut. Oh bukan hanya miliknya saja, tetapi milik Kyuhyun juga.

Siwon berteriak dalam pelepasannya sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menahan agar tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Cairan putih itu masuk bercampur ke dalam air yang merendam tubuh mereka berdua. Kyuhyun terengah. Pertahanan itu sangat membuatnya lelah. Sial! Managernya ini membuat Kyuhyun terlena untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi ia akan mengingat kembali kalau dirinya normal.

Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya tergerak untuk membasuh punggung Kyuhyun menggunakan air yang bercampur cairan mereka berdua. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Mungkin keheningan beberapa saat setelah kegilaan itu jauh lebih baik.

"_Apa yang aku lakukan barusan? Apa kau gila Choi Siwon?"_ batin Siwon merutuki dirinya.

**(****Well, This is Love****)**

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Matanya berkedip mengikuti detik waktu. Tak sepatah katapun yang keluar. Tak tampak seperti makan malam kemarin. Kali ini tampak sangat canggung. Kejadian di _bath tub_ adalah penyebab utama.

Kyuhyun menunduk, kemudian tangannya meraih sumpit yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Ia menyumpit sepotong kecil daging lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Bahkan saat mengunyah pun ia sangat canggung. Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dan berganti mengambil sendok. Ia menyuap nasinya dan menelannya dengan cepat.

"Uhuk." Kyuhyun tersedak. Ia kelimpungan mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya rakus.

Siwon hanya menatap tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang canggung itu sejak tadi tanpa berniat untuk menyumpit lauk ataupun menyuap sesendok nasi. Dalam hatinya ia mengumpat, "Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau menjadi lebih bodoh gara-gara kemarin?"

"Makanlah dengan hati-hati." kata Siwon datar. Tangannya mengambil sumpit lalu dia mengambil selembar daun selada dan sepotong daging. Siwon membungkus daging itu di dalam daun. Siwon memasukkan bungkusan itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

_Glek!_

Siwon menelannya habis, "Kalau kau canggung, sebaiknya kau melupakan apa yang aku lakukan padamu kemarin malam." Siwon mengambil sendoknya. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon barusan. Tak ada rasa canggung yang tersirat dari kata-kata yang dilontarkannya itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik jika kau masih memikirkan itu." sambung Siwon kemudian menyuap nasinya. "Kau harus berkonsentrasi. Ingat itu!"

"Y—ya, Manager." sahut Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berbicara—sejak kemarin malam—setelah ia mendesah saat Siwon memperlakukannya seperti itu. "Aku akan bekerja keras untuk itu." kata Kyuhyun penuh arti. Tentu saja ia akan bekerja keras untuk melupakan hal itu. Tinggal 1 bulan 29 hari waktunya bersama Siwon di rumah itu. Tak lama. Ya, tak lama. Hari demi hari akan bergulir seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun akan—selalu—mengingat itu agar ia cepat lupa pada kejadian kemarin malam.

"Baguslah." Siwon mengangguk tipis. Ia menyumpit sepotong kecil kimchi, "Bukankah ini liburan yang agak mengesankan untukmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

Ya, hari ini mereka libur. Sehari penuh. Tanpa ada kerjaan kantor yang mengganggu mereka. Eksekutif Kim memberikan libur ini sebelum mereka memulai proyek besar itu. Kau tahu? Eksekutif Kim menaruh harapan penuh untuk spa –nya pada mereka berdua. Dan beliau sangat yakin, mereka akan memenangkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Hanya satu yang menghantui pikirannya. Ibu –nya. Kyuhyun sangat ingin menemui Ibu –nya kemudian menceritakan keluh kesah setelah Ayah –nya menikah dengan wanita lain dan seakan menelantarkan Kyuhyun karena ia memiliki seorang saudara perempuan.

"Aku ingin bertemu _Eomeoni_ –ku." gumam Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama terdiam. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa tertoreh jika ia mengingat saat Ayah –nya mengucap sebuah janji pernikahan bersama wanita—yang sekarang berstatus sebagai Ibu—tiri–nya.

Mata Siwon tampak melebar. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah karena bertanya seperti itu. Tetapi Siwon mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, seolah ia tak memiliki simpati sedikit pun terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh." umpat Siwon pelan, namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya. "Kau itu sudah berumur 24 tahun dan kau adalah laki-laki. Apa _Eomeoni _–mu mengajarkan kau menjadi anak yang cengeng huh?"

Rasanya Kyuhyun tertohok karena kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Siwon barusan. Ternyata atasannya ini bukan hanya dingin dan datar, tetapi juga ucapannya yang menusuk.

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya kasar, bermaksud mengusap air matanya yang hampir turun membasahi pipinya. Walaupun ucapan itu menusuk, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Siwon ada benarnya juga. Kyuhyun sudah berusia 24 tahun. Dia juga seorang laki-laki. Untuk apa menangis? Menangis hanya karena ia ingin bertemu Ibu –nya. Menangis hanya karena cemburu pada kakak perempuan tirinya yang akhir-akhir ini sepertinya memang mendapat perlakuan lebih dari Ayah –nya. Bukankah Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mandiri? Setelah proyek besar ini selesai, ia benar-benar akan berubah menjadi monster yang tidak memerlukan siapapun. Ia hanya akan hidup sendiri, tanpa Ibu dan Ayah, bahkan tanpa sanak saudara.

_Ting tong ting tong!_

Suara bel pintu membuyarkan pemikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun bangkit, namun tangan Siwon menahannya. Menyentuhnya tepat di dada Kyuhyun. "Biar aku saja. Mungkin Eksekutif Kim." kata Siwon yang kemudian menuju ke pintu.

_Deg!_

Rasanya jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Apa ini? Kenapa sentuhan Siwon rasanya agak berbeda? Apa mungkin ini efek kemarin malam? Ah—tidak! Kyuhyun harus segera melupakan kejadian yang masuk kategori memalukan itu. Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi. Mereka tetaplah sebatas Manager dan pegawai magang yang ingin mendapatkan nilai lebih untuk lulus menjadi pegawai tetap.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya setelah cukup lama termenung. Kalau benar itu adalah Eksekutif Kim, ia harus menemuinya juga.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, melihat Siwon yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Bukan seorang laki-laki. Dari suaranya, sepertinya seorang perempuan. Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Kim—Kim Heechul—_ssi_?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan ketika ia mendapati sosok kakak tirinya di depan pintu.

"_Apa dia mengenal Manager Choi? Lalu apa hubungan mereka?" _batin Kyuhyun_._

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**a/n: **Annyeong ^.^ Hehehe akhirnya hari ini bisa post chapter 1 –nya. Maaf telat kurang lebih 2 hari. Ya, itu, di tengah hiatus ujian masih menyempatkan post ff. Disaat siswa lain fokus sama ujiannya, aku malah buat ff. :v Jadi, adegan (?) ini jangan ditiru (untuk yang masih pelajar). Selain itu, ada masalah juga sama temen sekelas, jadi otomatis mood turun ^.^ /curcol/ tapi gpp sih /plakk/

Maaf deh buat yang nunggu. Aku harap dengan ini penantiannya /?/ agak terobati :v Maaf kalau ffnya agak mengecewakan, tak seperti yang diharapkan. Soalnya ini cerita orang-orang kantoran, mungkin agak ngebosenin :v Maaf ya…

Aku harap ff ini bisa lebih banyak dapet review xD hahahah /abaikan/

Please, leave your comment ^.^ /ngarep/ thank's eonnie, dongsaeng ^.^ :v /yakin ga ada reader yang cowok/

Ah ya untuk chapter 2, mungkin setelah UN :v Doain biar lulus ya ^.^ Lulus US, UN, terus SNMPTN sama lulus interview buat kerja juga /banyak maunya/ditabok

bye bye :* /kecup basah/digampar


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Kyuhyun." Heechul tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di belakang Siwon. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Heechul terheran.

"Aku—,"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, tetapi Siwon sudah memotong kalimatnya, "Dia rekan kerjaku." jawab Siwon menoleh Kyuhyun sekilas, namun sangat tampak di matanya kalau ia menyuruhnya agar tetap diam dan seakan berkata—biarkan—aku—yang—menjawab-semuanya. "Dia pegawai magang di kantorku dan kami sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek. Jadi, kami tinggal di rumah yang sama." sambung Siwon menjelaskan.

Heechul hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Pantas saja kau meninggalkan rumah." kata Heechul dengan nada agak sinis.

"Sepertinya kalian saling mengenal. Apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia adik tiriku." sahut Heechul, "Ah—aku lupa. Kau tak sempat melihatnya saat di acara pernikahan _Eomeoni _–ku."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Jadi, Siwon datang ke acara pernikahan Ayah –nya. Sungguh, walaupun ia termasuk orang penting di dalam pernikahan itu, tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui daftar tamu yang akan hadir. Jadi, managernya ini menghadari pernikahan yang di benci olehnya itu. Sepertinya Siwon akan berhutang penjelasan padanya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Siwon seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dan darimana kau mengetahui alamat rumah ini?"

"Aku mencari tahunya." jawab Heechul dengan agak misterius, "Dan kau tak perlu tahu darimana itu." sambungnya.

Siwon hanya diam. Itu bukanlah hal penting untuknya.

"Emmm—aku bermaksud untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan karena aku merasa sangat bosan di rumah. Kau mau kan?" tanya Heechul kemudian tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Waktu liburku hanya hari ini. Dan aku—," Tangan Siwon menarik pundak Kyuhyun hingga memotong jarak di antara keduanya, "—akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kyuhyun." sambungnya.

"Tetapi—,"

"Banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus kami selesaikan. Ya kan, Kyu?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun, memotong ucapan Heechul. Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan—katakan—ya—bodoh!

Dengan gugup Kyuhyun menimpali, "Ya. Apa yang dikatakan manager –ku ini benar. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Baiklah." Heechul mengangguk kecewa. Di dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin menjambak Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Tak hanya itu, pekerjaan kantor itu juga tampak sangat sialan baginya. "Aku akan kembali lain kali. Dan aku akan memastikan kau tidak sibuk, Siwon—ah."

Heechul beranjak dari rumah itu. Ternyata Siwon tidak berubah. Dia masih mementingkan pekerjaan semacam itu daripada berkencan dengan seorang gadis seperti Heechul.

**(Well, This is Love)**

"Ternyata kau yang dimaksud oleh Heechul selama ini." kata Siwon kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Walaupun ia sangat penasaran apa hubungan antara Siwon dan Heechul, tetapi untuk saat ini ia menahan rasa keingin-tahuannya itu. Ia tak ingin membahas hal ini sekarang.

"Kau membuat pemikiranku banyak berubah." kata Siwon lagi. Ia menyesap sedikit kopinya dan kembali meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat mengikuti pergerakan cangkir itu.

"Maksud Manager apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh sekilas ke arah Siwon. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud pernyataan Siwon barusan.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Siwon enggan mengatakan apa maksudnya. Ia mengambil remote telivisi kemudian menyalakan televisinya.

"_Pemikiran berubah? Pemikiran tentang apa itu?"_ batin Kyuhyun terheran.

**(Well, This is Love)**

Kyuhyun membuka lembar demi lembar berkas miliknya. Libur seharian penuh membuatnya agak bosan, apalagi seharian ini ia hanya berada di rumah itu seperti tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya. Siwon? Jangan tanyakan makhluk cuek itu. Dia bukanlah tipikal teman ngobrol yang baik. Untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan pun Kyuhyun tampaknya sedang malas. Tak ada satupun taman di sekitar perumahan itu. Menyebalkan bukan? Memang. Sangat malah.

Di sisi lain, Siwon sedang menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun. Ia hanya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pegawai magangnya itu. Hanya sekedar melihatnya, tidak ada salahnya kan?

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memutar kenop pintu. Beberapa detik ia tampak ragu, namun pada akhirnya pintu itu di buka olehnya. Siwon menelan ludahnya. Bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika ia membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu. Tetapi apa boleh buat, manager muda itu terlalu bosan dengan suasana rumah yang tak ada hangatnya sama sekali.

"Kau sedang apa, Kyuhyun—ssi?" tanya Siwon yang berdiri di ambang pintu, memandangi Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Sungguh, ia malah merasa jenuh ketika melihat Kyuhyun berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang lebih tampak seperti sampah itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Beberapa saat ia tertegun melihat Siwon yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Emhh—aku… Aku hanya mempelajari beberapa berkas untuk proyek itu, Manager." jawab Kyuhyun agak gugup. Tangannya mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Entah kenapa angin dingin terasa melewati tengkuknya.

"Oh." sahut Siwon singkat, "Kau tak ingin keluar?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ke—keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun agak terkejut, "Ah—tidak. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki kendaraan. Akan sangat sulit jika aku menggunakan bus." jawab Kyuhyun disertai dengan tawa canggung.

"Keluarlah bersamaku!" kata Siwon singkat namun sangat tegas. Dan tentu saja sukses membuat Kyuhyun tertegun dan terkejut dalam sekali waktu—dan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tetapi—."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Aku akan menunggu di depan rumah." Siwon meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan ia membiarkan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

"Ba—baiklah, Manager." Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

**(Well, This is Love)**

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai kaki lima yang menjual _soju_. _Hell_, apa jalan-jalan yang Siwon maksud adalah mengajak Kyuhyun untuk minum _soju_? Tampar Kyuhyun jika perlu. Ia berani bertaruh, hari ini akan menjadi hari pertamanya untuk mengendarai mobil setelah ia bekerja. Sebelumnya, terakhir ia mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat itu di hari wisuda.

"Man—Manager apa kau—."

Siwon memotong, "Aku lebih suka jika kau diam, Cho Kyuhyun. Ayo turun!"

Kyuhyun hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon. Ia mengikuti langkah Siwon dan tetap mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka menuju sebuah meja berbentuk persegi yang kecil dengan sebuah kursi di setiap sisinya. Mereka duduk berseberangan.

Siwon segera memesan.

"Bibi, aku pesan 5 botol soju dan beberapa potong daging!" kata Siwon agak berteriak.

Di bawah meja, Kyuhyun memainkan jari-jarinya. Dalam dirinya bergejolak tak tenang. Sikap Siwon agak mengerikan. Ya, walaupun minum _soju_ bukan hal tabu bagi pria kantoran seperti mereka, tetapi Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres di dalam diri Siwon.

"Aku yakin kau sering melakukan hal ini bersama _Abeoji_ –mu." ucap Siwon menatap Kyuhyun datar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar. Kyuhyun terheran. Manager –nya ini seperti tahu segala kehidupan yang dijalani Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Dan aku yakin, sejak _Abeoji_ –mu menikahi wanita lain semuanya berubah."

Bingo!

Tebakan Siwon benar—lagi. Walaupun belum genap satu minggu Ayah –nya menikah lagi, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda di dalam diri Ayah –nya. Bukan hanya itu, rumahnya sendiri pun terasa berbeda saat 2 wanita asing hadir di dalam keluarganya.

"Setelah proyek ini berhasil, aku akan menganggap diriku tidak memiliki _Abeoji_." sahut Kyuhyun agak datar. Walaupun hatinya terasa tertoreh ketika mengatakan kalimat itu, tetapi ia sudah memutuskannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum penuh arti merespon kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun barusan.

Pesanan datang.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membawa nampan yang dimana di atasnya sudah diletakkan 5 botol _soju_ dan semangkuk daging mentah. Wanita itu kemudian menyalakan kompor yang berada di tengah-tengah meja. Ia juga meletakkan beberapa potong daging di atas panggangan.

"Silahkan menikmatinya." katanya ramah, lalu meninggalkan meja tempat Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah yang banyak!" Siwon mempersilahkan. Suaranya memang terdengar dingin, tetapi Kyuhyun akan segera terbiasa dengan suara dingin itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun akan menganggap itu sebagai suara yang `ramah`.

Kyuhyun meraih sumpit yang berada di sebelah kanan mangkuk kecilnya. Beberapa saat lagi, potongan daging mentah itu akan segera matang.

"Manager." ucap Kyuhyun—memberanikan diri.

"Hm."

"Apa kau—emhh mempunyai pengalaman yang serupa? Maksudku, mungkin kau mempunyai kehidupan seperti apa yang aku alami."

Siwon hanya diam. Matanya menatap daging yang mulai matang. Ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun barusan.

"Dagingnya sudah matang. Makanlah!" kata Siwon. Ia malah mengatakan hal lain. Sumpit yang berada di tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menyumpit sepotong daging kecil. Siwon memindahkan daging itu ke mangkuk kecil yang berada di depannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan dagingnya itu sebentar, lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun mengambil sepotong daging dari atas panggangan. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Siwon lakukan tadi.

Siwon menelan habis daging itu. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu jawabannya." katanya. Mungkin hanya itu jawaban yang bisa di terima oleh Kyuhyun.

Tangan Siwon meraih botol _soju_, ia berniat menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas _soju_ –nya. "Biar aku saja, Manager." Kyuhyun meraih botol itu dari tangan Siwon, kemudian menuangkan segelas untuk Siwon. Ia juga menuang segelas untuknya.

Siwon menegaknya habis—dalam sekali teguk.

Tangannya meraih botol itu lagi. Kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam gelasnya. Siwon meneguknya habis—lagi.

Siwon melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Jika dibandingkan, mungkin yang Siwon sudah meminum melebihi 7 kalinya yang yang diminum oleh Kyuhyun.

Sekarang kelima botol itu sudah habis—ah bukan, bukan hanya 5 botol, tetapi ada 8 botol kosong disana. Meja itu tampak berantakan. Siwon sudah mabuk. Penampilannya pun sangat berantakan. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya panjang melihat keadaan manager –nya.

Setelah membayar tagihannya, Kyuhyun membawa Siwon ke dalam mobil milik Siwon. Kyuhyun mendudukkan Siwon di jok penumpang bagian depan dan juga memasang _seat belt_ –nya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Manager?" lirih Kyuhyun.

**(Well, This is Love)**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Siwon di atas ranjang. Daritadi pria yang lebih tua darinya itu merancau tak karuan. Ia menarik selimut lalu menyelimuti Siwon sebatas lehernya. Sepertinya Siwon tampak lebih tenang dan terlihat sudah tertidur nyenyak.

Kyuhyun berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan kamar tidur milik Siwon. Tetapi, baru selangkah Kyuhyun melangkah, Siwon menahan tangannya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang. Siwon sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Man—Manager. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun agak gugup. Darahnya mengalir begitu deras saat Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun—dan tentu itu berarti Siwon merapatkan jarak di antara keduanya.

"Kau masih ingin mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi?" tanya Siwon balik. Matanya terpejam. Rupanya ia kembali mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan saat di kedai itu.

Tentu saja. Kyuhyun masih—sangat—ingin tahu. "Hm." Kyuhyun berdehem disertai anggukan—meskipun anggukan itu tak dapat dilihat oleh Siwon.

"Cih." Siwon berdecih. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti senyuman yang mencibir. "Kau memiliki rasa keingin-tahuan yang tinggi. Aku suka itu." kata Siwon. Mungkin ia lebih tampak seperti sedang merancau tak jelas.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah yang begitu dekat jaraknya. Bahkan ia dapat melihat lekuk wajah Siwon dengan—sangat—jelas. Lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya.

"Laki-laki itu menikahi perempuan lain dan menelantarkanku sejak saat itu." kata Siwon, "Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh _Abeoji_ –mu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sangat membenci tipikal orang tua seperti itu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, napas Siwon terdengar teratur. Tunggu! Apa dia tertidur? Lalu, bagaimana Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapan kedua tangan Sang Manager yang begitu kuat? Ah—sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menginap di kamar Siwon malam ini.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah lain. Matanya tampak menerawang jauh, entah itu tertuju pada apa. Choi Siwon, apa dia menjadi lebih dingin hanya karena dia belum dapat menerima wanita lain untuk menjadi Ibu –nya? Pria yang tampak tangguh dan arogan ini rupanya memiliki tekanan mental di dalam keluarganya. Ya, Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang sama. Ia juga masih belum dapat menerima Ibu Heechul untuk menjadi Ibu –nya. Kyuhyun masih sangat ingin mempunyai keluarga seperti dahulu. Siwon memang menjadi dingin dan datar karena itu, tetapi Cho Kyuhyun, dia lebih ingin menjadi monster. Suatu saat ia akan menghancurkan semuanya. Ya, semuanya!

**(Well, This is Love)**

Siwon membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati jendelanya membuatnya agak terganggu. Bau _soju _masih tercium bahkan sudah menyebar ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Ia merasakan kedua tangannya yang mendekap sesuatu, namun Siwon yakin itu bukanlah sebuah bantal guling.

Siwon menguap sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda yang semalaman ia peluk dan tentu saja menemani tidurnya kemarin malam. Kyuhyun, ia masih tertidur lelap tanpa terusik sedikit pun.

"Sangat manis." Siwon membatin.

Ia terkagum untuk beberapa saat.

Sudah sejak lama ia tak melihat wajah yang begitu manis dan teduh seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun tampak sangat cantik walaupun nyatanya ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tangan Siwon terulur. Telapak tangannya membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Sangat lembut dan tentunya agak kenyal. Pemuda ini masih tak terganggu. Sangat menggemaskan menurut Siwon. Mungkin setelah ini, Siwon harus menarik kata-kata _'kalau—aku—ini—adalah—seorang—yang—normal.'_.

"Eunghh." lenguh Kyuhyun. Matanya sedikit terbuka.

Siwon salah tingkah. Ia berusaha menutupi kalau beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sedang mengagumi pegawai magang yang berada di tim –nya itu.

"Bangunlah! Hari ini kita memiliki sangat banyak pekerjaan." ujar Siwon ketus. Badannya sedikit ia geser, menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun kikuk, "Ah ya, Manager. Aku akan membuat sarapan, kemudian akan menyiapkan berkasnya." Kyuhyun bergegas, bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun menuju ke pintu.

"Jangan lupa untuk mandi!" Siwon mengingatkan dengan nada setengah berteriak.

**(Well, This is Love)**

Disanalah mereka saling duduk berhadapan, sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja makan. Setelah sarapan sederhana, mereka memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Setidaknya mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk mengerjakan hal ini di rumah itu. Rasanya waktu 2 bulan akan berlalu dengan cepat.

"Kau memiliki ide lain?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari setumpuk proposal penting.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan selain membangun spa? Err—mungkin yang dimaksud untuk melengkapi itu.

"Aku pikir, kita bisa memproduksi kosmetik sendiri." sahut Kyuhyun, "Jadi, maksudku seperti ini. Bukankah spa ini akan di bangun di Shizouka? Selain ramai dengan tempat peristirahatan karena dekat dengan Gunung Fuji, disana juga dikenal dengan produksi teh –nya. Jadi, kita bisa bekerja sama dengan para petani untuk membuat kosmetik organic berbahan teh." tutur Kyuhyun.

Siwon terdiam sesaat. Mungkin ini akan menguntungkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membicarakan ini besok." Siwon mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tangannya dengan cekatan menulis apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun di laptopnya. "Dan aku harap ini disetujui." Ia menambahkan.

_Ting tong ting tong…_

Mereka menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Mungkin Eksekutif Kim." kata Siwon seraya berdiri, siap menuju ke pintu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Sorot matanya mengikuti langkah Siwon yang menuju ke pintu. Ia menutup laptopnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu masuk rumah, mengikuti Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Heechul? Dia datang lagi? _Hell,_ apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu? Sungguh, ini membuatnya terganggu. Meskipun sebenarnya Heechul akan berurusan dengan Siwon, tetapi secara tidak langsung ia akan melihat wajah Heechul juga. Dan itu membuatnya agak kesal.

"Annyeong, Siwonnie." sapa Heechul ketika melihat Siwon yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Siwon bertanya dengan ketus—tanpa membalas sapaan dari Heechul. "Ku pikir kau akan datang seminggu kemudian."

"Seperti tawaranku kemarin, aku ingin kita pergi keluar. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih."

Siwon menghembuskan napasnya. Pasangan kekasih? Siwon bahkan tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka menjadi pasangan.

"Aku yakin kali ini kau tak akan bisa menolak." Heechul merogoh sesuatu dari tas tangan miliknya. Ponsel miliknya.

Heechul mengulurkan ponsel itu pada Siwon. Dengan agak ragu ia mengambil ponsel itu. Sebuah rekaman terputar. Tunggu! Bukankah itu Eksekutif Kim? Untuk apa Heechul menyimpan rekaman dari Eksekutif Kim?

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Annyeong . yuhuuu… akhirnya bisa update FF lagi. Kemarin emang sempet posted ff lain, tetapi kebetulan itu ff udah aku buat sebelum hiatus ujian xD. Jadi, cuma perlu post aja /plakk/

Ada yang kangen? /ga ada/

Terima kasih untuk komentar, favorit atau pun follow –nya. ^.^

Hehehe walaupun komentar di chapter 1 jauh banget dari komentar di prologue, gpp, yang penting masih ada yang baca. :D

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu per satu.

Untuk lanjutannya, aku usahakan secepatnya ^.^ :)


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Meja makan tampak berantakan karena berkas-berkas yang masih berserakan. Untuk itu, ia ditugaskan oleh Siwon untuk membereskan semuanya. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu memutuskan untuk menunda pekerjaannya dan akan melanjutkannya di keesokkan harinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Siwon pergi meninggalkannya bersama Heechul hanya untuk berjalan-jalan. Sekarang ia keheranan dengan sikap Siwon setelah melihat video rekaman di ponsel milik kakak tiri perempuannya itu.

Setelah beberapa hari serumah dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun tahu manager –nya itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka meninggalkan pekerjaan penting hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan wanita—yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi pacarnya. Tunggu! Ia masih belum tahu apa isi rekaman itu. Tentu ia sangat penasaran dengan isinya. Menurutnya sangat ajaib karena bisa mengubah jalan pikiran Siwon dalam sekejap.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi. Ia sedang malas untuk membereskan berkas yang berserakan itu. Lagipula ia yakin Siwon tak akan kembali secepat itu. Ia menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak suka dengan sikap Siwon yang seperti itu. Terlebih dengan menerima ajakan Heechul.

Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon?

Ah, jangan bercanda! Dia hanya tidak suka dengan sikap Siwon yang lebih memilih Heechul ketimbang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Lagipula dia masih normal. Ya, akan ditekankan lagi, Kyuhyun adalah normal!

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas laptopnya dan memeriksanya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Eh dari Heechul? Sepertinya sebuah video rekaman.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa ada gambar Eksekutif Kim di sampul video? Ah—dia akan melihatnya sekarang.

—_Ah, apa kameranya sudah menyala? Emhh sepertinya ya. Choi Siwon, apa kau melihatku sekarang? Baiklah ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu._

_Apa Heechul sudah sampai di rumah itu—ah atau aku harus menyebutnya dengan rumahmu sekarang. Sebelumnya aku akan mengatakan ini—ehem—Kim Heechul adalah keponakanku.—_

_Pause!_

Kyuhyun menghentikan video rekaman itu. Ia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. Terkejut, tentu saja, sangat malah. Jadi, Heechul adalah keponakan Eksekutif Kim? Ah—jangan katakan lagi kalau Eksekutif Kim adalah salah satu tamu penting di pernikahan Ayah –nya dan lagi ia tak mengetahui hal ini.

Pikirannya berputar untuk beberapa saat. Jangan-jangan Ayah –nya sudah mengenal baik Eksekutif Kim. Bahkan Kyuhyun memikirkan tentang pekerjaannya sekarang. Apa mungkin Ayah –nya mengizinkan bekerja di perusahaan itu karena Eksekutif Kim adalah calon iparnya?

_What the hell!_ Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin berteriak kencang sekarang.

_Play!_

—_Heechul adalah keponakanku satu-satunya. Kau tahu? Kemarin malam, ia semalaman menangis di kantorku dan memohon padaku untuk membujukmu. Maka dari itu aku membuat video ini untuknya. Choi Siwon, aku mohon hanya untuk sekali saja kau menerima ajakannya. Tak ada salahnya kan? Aku tahu kau masih bekerja, tetapi kau bisa menundanya untuk beberapa jam ke depan._

_Okay, ini bukan sejenis nepotisme. Sebagai paman, aku sangat tidak tega saat keponakanku satu-satunya menangis di depanku hanya karena seorang laki-laki yang mengacuh…—_

_Brak!_

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke atas meja makan. Ia tidak ingin melihat isinya lagi. _Well_, apa dia sedang marah? Sepertinya begitu. Entahlah marah karena apa. Hanya ada tiga kemungkinan. Pertama, ia kesal karena Siwon berhasil di bujuk oleh Eksekutif Kim dengan tindakan nepotisme –nya itu. Kedua, ia kesal pada sikap manis Heechul yang palsu itu, dan ketiga, ia sangat marah pada Ayah –nya yang seakan menyembunyikan segala sesuatu darinya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mungkin tidur dapat memulihkan _mood_ –nya yang turun drastis itu.

**(Well, This is Love)**

_Cklek_

Siwon membuka pintu rumah. Tadi Heechul menawarkan dirinya untuk menginap di rumah itu, namun ia menolaknya. Ia hanya malas menerima tamu perempuan semacam Heechul.

Mata Siwon membesar saat akan melewati ruang makan. Meja makan masih tampak berantakkan. Seingatnya, ia sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membereskannya. Tetapi dimana anak itu?

Siwon memeriksanya ke kamar Kyuhyun, namun ia tak berada disana. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang membeli makanan keluar, pikirnya. Ia menuju ke kamar miliknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang sedang berbaring dengan nyenyaknya di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Kenapa dia tidur disini?" gumam Siwon, lalu tersenyum.

Ia melangkah mendekat ke ranjang. Siwon duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya meraih ujung selimut dan merapatkannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ah apa yang aku lakukan?" Siwon menarik tangannya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Bukankah seharusnya ia marah karena orang lain memasuki kamarnya bahkan tidur disana? Belum lagi dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja makan, tentu ia akan marah besar karena ini. Tetapi sekarang ia tak dapat melakukan hal itu.

Siwon bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menuju ke meja makan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan yang sempat dilimpahkan pada Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia tak ingin selembar berkas pun hilang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"_Eungghh—manager apa yang kau—engghh."_

Sekelebat bayangan melintas di benaknya. Ah—kejadian malam itu kembali menghampiri pikirannya. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas saat pertama kali Kyuhyun mendesah untuknya. Ingin mendengarkan untuk yang kedua kalinya? Ya, itu akan terjadi saat ia memang ingin tidak menjadi normal kembali.

Siwon kembali berkonsentrasi dengan berkas-berkasnya. Suara itu bahkan mengganggu pikirannya sekarang. Semakin lama semakin jelas saja. Ia tampak gelisah.

"Manager, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan. Wajahnya tampak suntuk. Ia terheran melihat Siwon yang sepertinya tidak nyaman.

Siwon menoleh, kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya, "Melakukan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan olehmu."

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Siwon. Ia turut merapikannya, "Maaf, aku lupa harus merapikan ini. Mungkin belakangan ini aku kurang tidur sampai—."

"Tidak usah membuat alasan!" Siwon berkata ketus. "Bereskan sisanya, aku ingin tidur." katanya lalu beranjak.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dari cara Siwon berjalan. Tetapi ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Setelah ini ia akan memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

**(Well, This is Love)**

2 minggu terlewati begitu saja. Berarti waktu Kyuhyun tinggal 1 bulan 16 hari. Masih cukup lama. Seminggu lagi ia dan Siwon akan ke Jepang untuk melihat proyek yang mereka kerjakan.

_Okay_, lupakan tentang pekerjaan karena Kyuhyun lebih memikirkan berapa kali setelah hari itu Siwon keluar bersama Heechul. Selama itu, err—kurang lebih kelima kalinya.

Hari ini mereka berencana akan ke taman di dekat kantor. Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya sekarang. Walaupun ini terlihat seperti _`tidak punya kerjaan`_, tetapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar ketimbang hal itu. Mungkin ia akan sedikit kesulitan karena masih harus menggunakan taxi. Err—ponsel Siwon cukup membantu untuk melacak keberadaan pemiliknya.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon menuruni tangga.

Siwon mengangguk, "Memasaklah sedikit untukku. Aku tidak akan lama sekarang." Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Selama 2 minggu terakhir mereka terlihat makin akrab.

Siwon melangkah menuju ke pintu, "Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau perlukan, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah itu—kau ingin memakan apa malam ini? Hehehe…" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin olahan daging sapi. Kau bisa memasak apa saja dengan bahan dasar itu." sahut Siwon, lalu menarik gagang pintu rumahnya.

"Minum… Kau ingin meminum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia bisa mengulur sedikit waktu Siwon.

"Soju." Siwon tersenyum dan sekarang ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ba—baiklah." sahut Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

—_Kyuhyun PoV—_

Aku mengambil jaket yang terletak di atas ranjangku kemudian memakainya. Aku berencana untuk mengikuti perginya Manager Choi hari ini. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini? Tetapi beberapa hari terakhir ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat. Aku tak tahu, mungkin ia juga seperti itu pada Kim Heechul. Dan ya, semakin hari aku semakin menyukainya. Aku tak dapat menjelaskan rasa suka apa itu, tetapi kejadian malam itu memang benar-benar tak dapat aku lupakan. Dialah yang menyentuhku untuk pertama kalinya dan aku… err—menyukainya—sangat.

Taxi yang aku pesan tiba di depan rumah. Manager Choi pergi ke taman yang berada dekat dengan kantor. Aku tahu taman itu. Setelah beberapa lama di perjalanan aku sampai. Tampak mobil miliknya yang terparkir di parkiran taman.

Aku memakai topi kupluk yang menyatu dengan jaketku. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku tampak repot seperti ini, aku tak memiliki alasan yang cukup jelas. Aku hanya ingin tahu, mungkin dapat dikatakan seperti itu.

Aku mengendap dari balik pohon. Mereka sedang duduk pada sebuah bangku panjang disana. Hanya mengobrol, ya itu yang aku lihat. Tetapi aku akan menunggu beberapa menit ke depan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

—_Kyuhyun PoV End—_

**(Well, This is Love)**

"Ini ke-6 kalinya kau menyetujui ajakanku untuk jalan-jalan." Heechul membuka pembicaraan.

Mereka sedang duduk pada sebuah bangku panjang di taman dekat dengan kantor Siwon. Jarak yang cukup—menurut perhitungan Siwon—memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin di pecat." sahut Siwon dengan santainya, "Aku lebih suka menjadi diriku sendiri ketimbang menjadi orang lain dan aku lebih suka pada pribadi yang tidak memaksa."

Heechul hanya mengangguk canggung. Bagaimanapun kalimat Siwon cukup menukiknya. Ia sadar, melalui pamannya, Eksekutif Kim, secara tidak langsung Heechul memaksa Siwon untuk berkencan.

"Kau tidak berubah."

"Apa yang harus aku ubah dari diriku?" tanya Siwon, "Aku sudah cukup mendapat jawaban di masa lalu, Kim Heechul—ssi. Menurutku kaulah yang banyak berubah."

"Aku berubah karena kau."

"Sudah terlambat. Bagaimanapun kau berusaha, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu lagi."

Heechul menelan ludahnya kasar. Siwon, kata-katanya lebih menusuk dari yang biasanya. "Emh bisakah kita tak membicarakan masa lalu?"

Siwon tersenyum, menatap Heechul, "Kaulah yang memulainya." Ia berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya, "Baiklah, aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang." katanya setelah menarik napas yang cukup panjang.

Siwon segera beranjak, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih duduk disana.

"Tunggu!" Heechul menahan tangan Siwon, namun ia menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi." katanya datar.

Namun Heechul mengacuhkan peringatan itu. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Siwon, lalu menciumnya dalam. Emhh—tentu saja tanpa seizin Siwon.

Siwon tampak terkejut atas perlakuan Heechul. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sesaat kemudian tangannya mendorong kasar gadis yang menciumnya selama beberapa detik itu. "Aishh dasar gila!"

Siwon yang tampak marah itu meninggalkan Heechul tanpa memperdulikannya lagi.

**(Well, This is Love)**

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang refleks menganga. Heechul menangkup pipi Siwon dan menciumnya. Managernya itu tak melawan. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan tempat yang ia gunakan untuk mengintai. Entah bagaimana, tetapi air matanya mulai menuruni pipinya.

"Apa dia melakukan itu pada perempuan ataupun laki-laki lain? Cihh dasar."

**(Well, This is Love)**

"Sudah pulang, Manager Choi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menyambut Siwon yang baru saja memasuki rumah dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu? Sepertinya kau sedang kesal." Ia mendekat ke arah dimana Kyuhyun sedang berdiri. Tangannya terulur lalu mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun, "Ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara kasar padaku setelah 2 minggu. Apa kau semakin berani karena sikap hangatku kepadamu?"

_Glek!_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, "Tidak, nada bicaraku biasa saja. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Heh? Sikap hangat? Kau selalu dingin, seperti saat kita belum serumah." Ia berbalik, beranjak menuju ke dapur.

"Apa yang kau masak hari ini?" tanya Siwon mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kau minta, masakan berbahan dasar daging sapi."

Siwon mengangguk. Ia mengambil tempat pada salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. "Kau tak makan?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun ketika melihat pegawainya itu menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi." sahut Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Siwon.

Siwon mengambil sumpit lalu menyumpit sepotong daging sapi yang dibumbui. "Hey, kau itu kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini." katanya sambil mengunyah dagingnya, "Aku kira semakin lama kita semakin akrab berteman. Hyaa… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja memergoki pacarnya berciuman dengan gadis lain?"

_Blush!_

Jika Siwon dapat melihat, mungkin pipi Kyuhyun sudah sangat memerah. Jangan katakan kalau Siwon tahu jika ia mengikutinya tadi. Ah—tidak-tidak! Mungkin itu hanya tebakannya yang beruntung. Tunggu! Pacar? Gadis? Heol! Kyuhyun itu laki-laki, kenapa Siwon menyebutnya gadis? Dan pacar, siapa pacarnya?

"Aku bukan seorang gadis dan aku sedang tidak memiliki pacar." Kyuhyun berkata ketus.

"Hahaha benar, tetapi kau manis seperti seorang gadis. Err—mungkin karena kau terlalu manis, gadis-gadis enggan mendekatimu."

Kyuhyun berbalik, menuju salah satu kursi yang berada di seberang Siwon, lalu duduk di kursi itu. "Heol! Apa kau sedang meledekku sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Hey, kenapa nadamu seperti orang yang marah? Apa kau ingin di pecat karena membentak _boss_ –mu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Aishh… Baiklah-baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Tetapi, bisakah kau melihatku sebagai laki-laki? Kejadi—."

"Aigoo… Aku lapar sekali. Kau sangat cerewet, jadi berhentilah berbicara untuk beberapa menit ke depan!" Siwon mengarahkan sumpitnya ke selembar daun selada, "Cihh… Bagaimana aku tak menyebutmu gadis, kau tampak lebih cerewet dari Ibu –ku." gumamnya lalu memasukkan daun selada itu ke mulutnya.

**(Well, This is Love)**

_Srek!_

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya ke kanan. Malam ini ia tak bisa tidur. Matanya membandel karena tak bisa membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak. Berbagai bayangan melintas di depannya seperti sedang menonton tayangan di layar proyektor.

"_Aku kira semakin lama kita semakin akrab berteman. Hyaa… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja memergoki pacarnya berciuman dengan gadis lain?"_

Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Siwon saat di ruang makan dan sampai saat ini kalimat itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Kyuhyun masih terheran kenapa atasannya itu menyebutnya dengan sebutan _`gadis`._

"_Hahaha benar, tetapi kau manis seperti seorang gadis. Err—mungkin karena kau terlalu manis, gadis-gadis enggan mendekatimu."_

_Srek!_

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membalik tubuhnya. Apa dia terlalu manis sampai-sampai ia tak memiliki pacar? Tetapi Siwon juga tidak memiliki pacar, apa dia juga manis sepertinya?

Eh! Ia lupa kalau Siwon akhir-akhir ini berkencan dengan Heechul. Jadi, anggaplah Heechul adalah pacar Siwon.

"Ah tidak-tidak! Kenapa aku menjadi salah tingkah? Ah ayolah Cho Kyuhyun! Setelah ini kau ingin menjadi monster, bukan laki-laki yang disamakan dengan gadis yang manis!" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya.

Sebenarnya ia agak frustasi dengan kata-kata Siwon. Pria itu jauh dari perkiraannya. Awalnya, sejauh ini ia mengira akan serumah dengan makhluk cuek bermarga Choi itu akan membuatnya mati berdiri karena hari-harinya yang akan selalu datar. Namun semuanya di luar dugaan. Mulut Siwon cukup pedas untuk membuat Kyuhyun memerah, entah itu karena marah atau karena sanjungannya yang tidak berlogika.

"Apa aku menyukainya? Tetapi… Dia laki-laki, apa aku bisa? Arghh! Berhenti berpikir bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!"

**(Well, This is Love)**

_Ting tong ting tong…_

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju ke pintu. Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu saat bunyi denting sialan itu terdengar. Matanya setengah terpejam berjalan menuju ke pintu. Menurutnya masih terlalu pagi untuk menerima seorang tamu. Ah—mungkin ini orang yang berasal dari perusahaan, ya setidaknya pemuda itu mencoba untuk berpikir—sangat—positif.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun." sapa seorang gadis saat Kyuhyun menarik daun pintu.

Sedetik setelahnya Kyuhyun menutup pintunya kembali. Ia hanya malas melihat wajah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak tirinya, Kim Heechul.

"Hey! Kyuhyun buka pintunya!" Heechul berteriak kencang sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya.

Dari arah tangga tampak Siwon sedang melangkah mendekati pintu masuk.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak dengar dia sedang berusaha menerobos masuk? Aish aku bisa gila kalau ia melakukan itu seharian. Lebih baik aku membuka pintu ini untuknya."

Kyuhyun menempelkan tubuhnya di pintu sambil merentangkan tangannya—menghalangi pintu. "Aku tak akan membiarkan Manager menemuinya lagi. Tidak!"

"Cho Kyuhyun—ssi, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Minggir!"

"Tidak!"

"MInggir atau kau aku pecat!"

"Ba—baiklah." Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon untuk membuka pintunya.

_Cklek…_

"Annyeong, Siwonnie." sapa Heechul tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon ketus.

"Hari ini Ayah –ku mengundangmu ke acara makan malam keluarga. Aku harap kau bisa datang emhh—bersama Kyuhyun juga." jelas Heechul dengan nada agak malas di akhir kalimat.

"Itu saja?"

Heechul mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, berharap kalau Siwon akan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Baiklah. Selesai." kata Siwon lalu berbalik dan menutup pintu rumah itu. Tak lupa juga ia menguncinya.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia menghela napasnya panjang. "Kita ada acara malam ini." kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "A—acara?"

Siwon berdecih. "Ayah –mu mengundangku untuk makan malam keluarga. Sepertinya dia juga ingin kau ikut." jelasnya, "Aku harap kau tidak akan membunuh Ayah –mu malam ini karena semakin hari kau semakin tampak membencinya."

Ia menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya, "Baiklah aku akan memenuhi undangan itu malam ini. Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu." gumam Siwon pelan.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan bolpoin. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun terlihat menerawang jauh entah kemana. Secangkir _Cappuccino_ panas yang mulai mendingin belum disentuh sedikit pun oleh pemuda yang dinilai manis atasannya itu.

Satu jam berlalu sejak Siwon meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Setelah memikirkan hal itu sampai menghabiskan hari sorenya, akhirnya Siwon melarang Kyuhyun untuk ikut ke acara makan malam keluarga. Lebih baik diam di rumah karena Siwon tidak akan lama.

Kyuhyun percaya. Meskipun sejak awal ia memang diundang, tetapi ada baiknya ia tak kembali ke rumahnya sementara waktu. Hati beserta jasmaninya memang belum bisa menerima kehadiran dua wanita itu, terlebih kakak perempuan tirinya yang menurutnya sangat licik, Kim Heechul.

Mata obsidian Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di ruang tengah. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Jarak jam ke ruangan yang tidak dipisahkan oleh sekat itu memang membuatnya cukup untuk menyipitkan matanya. Detik demi detik terasa begitu lambat. Kapan Siwon akan pulang?

Kyuhyun mulai cemas. Ia hanya tak ingin acara makan malam keluarga itu akan berakhir dengan acara pertunangan bahkan pernikahan antara Siwon dan Heechul. Apakah Kyuhyun cemburu?

Jika Kyuhyun adalah perempuan, maka dirinya akan mengatakan ya, dia sangatlah cemburu. Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat tidak rela Siwon bersama Heechul. Bagaimanapun, ia tak dapat memungkiri kalau dirinya mulai menyukai Siwon dengan sikap hangatnya akhir-akhir ini. Kalau kalimat pertama Kyuhyun menyatakan hal itu jika ia perempuan, maka untuk selanjutnya ia menyatakannya sebagai laki-laki.

Menyukai sesama jenis? Hey, apakah salah?

Salahkan saja Siwon yang membuatnya seperti itu terlebih dahulu. Menyentuhnya seperti seorang gadis saat di _bath tub_ tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, padahal disisi lain mereka masih menyatakan diri mereka normal. Itulah yang agak tidak normal.

Mulai sekarang Kyuhyun mungkin akan menarik segala kata-katanya yang mengatakan dirinya _`normal` _karena sekarang dirinya sangat tahu kalau ini sangatlah tidak normal. Dan dia sangat menyukai ketidaknormalan ini. Sederhananya, dia menyukai Siwon, sangat, bahkan hampir mendekati kata _`mencintai`_.

Satu jam kembali berlalu. _Cappuccino_ yang berada di depan Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar sudah dingin dan tak lagi enak untuk diminum. Sejak membuatnya, pemuda itu belum sempat menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Pemikirannya masih sibuk dengan perkiraan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_Ting tong ting tong…_

Suara bel pintu berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Ia melirik pintu masuk rumah. Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. _Pasti yang di luar itu Siwon_, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. "Manager—" Suara Kyuhyun yang awalnya bersemangat berubah menjadi lesu, "—kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Mata Kyuhyun melirik Heechul yang sedang menyelipkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan Siwon.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon mengajak Heechul masuk ke dalam rumah dan melewatinya yang berdiri di pintu. Apa yang terjadi? Jangan katakan yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyusul mereka yang sudah memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu. Ia menghalangi mereka yang akan duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Manager?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tak melihat Siwon sedang lelah? Minggir!" Heechul berusaha menyingkirkan Kyuhyun yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Aku tidak menanyaimu." jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Siwon masih tetap diam, ia hanya melirik Heechul yang tepat berdiri di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia masih menuntut jawaban dari Siwon. Bukan hanya sekedar jawaban yang ditanyakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi, tetapi tatapannya menanyakan _`apa yang telah terjadi?`._

"Kau harus bekerja keras membantu Siwon untuk proyek itu agar berhasil," kata Heechul membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Karena setelah itu, aku dan Siwon akan bertunangan, kemudian kami akan menikah." sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Bagai tertusuk ribuan anak panah, Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat sakit. Bertunangan? Hal yang dicemaskan oleh Kyuhyun terjadi. Mungkin karena kecemasan ini, Siwon melarangnya untuk ikut ke acara makan malam keluarga itu. Mungkin saja Siwon tidak mau Kyuhyun mendengar hal yang sudah dapat diduga itu secara langsung.

"Manager," lirih Kyuhyun. Tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Siwon yang tampak tenang, namun Kyuhyun tahu pria itu sedang gelisah. Entah apa alasannya, Kyuhyun yakin, Siwon pasti tidak menyukai keputusan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlutut di depan keduanya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Air matanya sudah menetes sejak tadi. Tidak, pertunangan itu sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi. Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon dan ia pikir begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, pria itu tidak bisa menerima Heechul, apalagi sampai menikah. Hal itu sangat tidak boleh terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Siwon pada akhirnya. Ia tampak terheran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Kali ini Heechul bertanya dengan nada yang sangat sinis.

"Pertunangan itu tak boleh terjadi," kata Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan isakannya, "Aku akan melakukan apapun, bahkan aku akan memanggilmu _Noona_ bila perlu. Tetapi aku mohon, kau harus membatalkan pertunangan itu." Katanya pada Heechul.

"Hey…" Heechul menghela napasnya, "Apa yang kau katakan huh? Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya. Heechul terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang basah karena air mata. Pemuda itu sedang menangis.

"Apa aku tampak seperti mempermainkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku melakukan ini karena…" Ia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa? Karena apa?" tanya Heechul terkesan tidak sabaran.

"Karena aku menyukai Siwon _Hyung_." jawab Kyuhyun kembali menunduk, "Aku menyukainya sebagai seorang pria," Kyuhyun menekankan, "Aku mencintainya, Kim Heechul _Noona_."

Mereka tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, terlebih Siwon. Kyuhyun menyukai dirinya sebagai seorang pria? Ah itu tidaklah mungkin! Siwon pikir, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha melepaskannya dari pertunangan itu.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Heechul dengan nada mencibir, "Kau itu laki-laki, bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi huh?" Heechul melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Siwon. "Ah atau kalian serumah sudah melakukan hal yang—ahh!"

Heechul terlihat frustasi. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah itu. Wanita itu memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh yang terjadi antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Apa yang mereka lakukan selama berada di rumah itu? Tidak mungkin kalau—ah, semuanya terasa sulit untuk dikatakan dan dibayangkan.

Kaki Heechul berhenti melangkah ketika sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumah itu. Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Heechul mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"_Samcheon_…" rengek Heechul. "_Samcheon_ harus menjemputku sekarang! Aku berada di kompleks rumah yang kau berikan kepada Siwon." katanya lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

**(Well, This is Love)**

Siwon masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak satu _inchi_–pun. Dirinya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Kalimat itu terasa sulit dicerna oleh nalarnya. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, ia masih berlutut dengan paha yang menopang kedua tekanan dari tangannya. Sesekali terdengar bunyi isakan darinya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu?" tanya Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Sorot matanya langsung ditujukan pada Siwon yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dan kembali berdiri. Tanpa ragu, ia memeluk Siwon, menyembunyikan wajah dengan mata sembab itu di ceruk leher atasannya.

"Hm," sahut Kyuhyun dengan deheman kecil. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya." Tegasnya.

Siwon masih tak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, padahal pemuda itu sangat berharap agar Siwon segera membalasnya. "Apa ini terjadi karena malam itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Hm,"

"Dan kau memanggilku apa tadi? Siwon _Hyung_? Sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu untuk memanggilku seperti itu huh?"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Tangannya yang semula erat memeluk Siwon kini terasa longgar. Dirinya menjadi ragu hanya karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Siwon barusan. Dari nadanya, sepertinya Siwon tidak suka.

"_Apa itu artinya selama itu Manager Choi memperlakukanku hanya sebagai adiknya? Lalu bagaimana dengan malam itu?"_ batin Kyuhyun. Kakinya melangkah mundur, menjauhi Siwon.

Namun sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Siwon mencengkeram lengannya dengan kasar. Managernya itu mendorong Kyuhyun hingga membentur dinding. Lampu yang terletak di atas meja yang tak jauh dari sana jatuh karena tangan Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja mendorongnya.

"Manager, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun menjadi gugup. Tubuhnya benar-benar terhimpit.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, lalu bergerak mendekati telinga Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi huh? Bukankah _Hyung _terdengar lebih baik, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon berbisik dengan nada seduksi.

Lidah Siwon menjulur, menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun lalu menggigitnya sedikit. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukan rasa sakit yang dirasakan, tetapi lebih ke perasaan yang membangkitkan gairahnya. Darahnya berdesir aneh, sama seperti saat malam itu di _bath tub_.

"Karena kau mengatakan hal itu, maka kau harus menjadi milikku malam ini, Cho Kyuhyun," kata Siwon, lagi-lagi berbisik.

**(Well, This is Love)**

Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun hingga merebah di atas sofa. Setelah ciuman yang cukup panas saat Kyuhyun dihimpit di dinding tadi, Siwon tak membiarkannya untuk menghirup oksigen lebih lama. Pria itu kembali menyerangnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Siwon menarik _T-shirt_ yang digunakan oleh Kyuhyun sampai di atas dadanya lalu memainkan puting pemuda yang berposisi dibawahnya.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun melenguh, gairahnya semakin memuncak karena perlakuan nakal Siwon terhadapnya. Hal ini terasa lebih gila dari malam itu. Jika Siwon ingin bermain sampai ke inti, maka dengan senang hati Kyuhyun akan menerimanya, meskipun ini adalah pertama kali untuknya.

Sekarang tangan Siwon bersiap untuk menurunkan celana Kyuhyun dan melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, sehingga terpampanglah tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang. Setelah itu, ia menciumi paha Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Ahh…" Desahan kembali lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tangannya menarik rambut Siwon, menahan tekanan nikmat akibat perlakuan itu. Sedangkan tangan Siwon sibuk di daerah sensitive Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon, membalikkan posisinya. Tangannya bekerja untuk melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Siwon.

"_Touch me_, _Hyung_…" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Akan ku pastikan besok kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke kantor." Siwon menyeringai. Ia kembali mendorong Kyuhyun hingga berada di posisi semula. "Aku akan melakukannya, Kyu,"

"Hm. Pelan-pelan, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu ini akan terasa sakit atau tidak, tetapi aku yakin rasanya akan sama seperti seorang laki-laki yang melakukannya pada perempuan."

Siwon melebarkan kaki Kyuhyun, tangannya mengelus paha mulus pemuda manis itu. "Aku akan membuatmu nyaman, _Baby._"

Siwon mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang berwarna merah jambu milik Kyuhyun, lalu menggosok-gosokkannya sebentar.

"Ahh… _Hyung_… Jangan mempermainkanku eungghh… Kau membuatku geli."

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya, ia mencoba untuk memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Siwon mendorongnya dengan pelan.

Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah kedua tangannya. Entahlah dia sedang menangis atau tidak, tetapi Siwon yakin, Kyuhyun sedang menahan rasa sakitnya di bawah sana. Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia memaksa miliknya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun hanya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Argh! _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun kembali mendongakan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua.

Siwon menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia pun seakan tuli dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Lubang milik Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya untuk bertindak gila. Bahkan ia tak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Detik demi detik berjalan begitu saja, tempo irama mereka bergerak naik dan detak keinginan dalam diri keduanya menjadi tak tertahankan. Kyuhyun tak lagi merengek meminta Siwon untuk berhenti, malah sebaliknya, membuatnya menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Semalaman dihabiskan untuk melakukan hal itu pun tidak masalah bagi Kyuhyun. Dia milik Siwon sepenuhnya malam itu.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam, sesuatu memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya mendongak saat pelepasan. Cairannya membasahi perut Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon, ia melepaskannya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Perut Kyuhyun terasa diserbu ribuan—bahkan jutaan kupu-kupu dalam sekejab.

Siwon terjatuh, menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tubuh mereka masih menyatu. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Kita melakukannya, Kyu." ujar Siwon sambil membelai surai hitam Kyuhyun.

"Hm," Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Apa setelah ini kau benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan Kim Heechul? Tetapi bagaimana denganku huh?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Kyu." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, "Kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" tanya Siwon berhasil membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

**(Well, This is Love)**

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang menikmati kudapannya. Kejadian tadi malam masih terlihat jelas di depan matanya, saat Siwon menyentuh setiap _inchi _tubuh Kyuhyun menggunakan jemarinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak dapat mengingat bagian tubuhnya yang tak tersentuh oleh tangan kekar _manager_–nya itu.

"Kau tak lelah?" tanya Siwon sambil kembali menjilat garpu dengan sisa cokelat yang memeleh dari kue _Chocolate Lava_ yang dimakan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau akan memperhatikanku seperti itu seharian?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu kapan kau akan melakukan tugasmu?"

"Ya?"

"Beberapa hari lagi kita akan pergi ke Jepang untuk memeriksa proyeknya langsung. Kalau kau memandang dan memperhatikanku seperti itu seharian, kapan kau akan menyelesaikan berkasnya, Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon menegaskan. Tangannya mengangkat cangkir berniat untuk menyesap _Cappuccino _yang mulai mendingin, tetapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya, "Kau tidak memakan kuenya?"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lupakan saja." Siwon mendekatkan pinggiran cangkir ke bibirnya. "Aku akan ke kantor hari ini." sambungnya lalu benar-benar menyesap _Cappuccino_ itu.

"Aku akan ikut." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"Tidak, kau diam saja di rumah. Kau harus mengerjakan berkas-berkas sisa kemarin agar segera rampung." kata Siwon, mendongak.

"Aku harap kau tidak bertemu dengan Heechul nanti." gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Dengan lesu, ia kembali duduk.

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum puasnya. "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Ia berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Cemburu? Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang cemburu, Manager Choi?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan nada yang agak angkuh.

Siwon menarik tubuhnya, melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberangnya.

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu sedikit menarik tubuhnya. Entahlah, tetapi saat itu Siwon terlihat agak mengerikan. Jangan katakan dia akan melakukan hal seperti malam tadi. Tenaga Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

Kedua tangan Siwon mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun, menuntunnya untuk berdiri hingga sejajar dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku tidak cemburu, Mana—"

"Panggil aku _Hyung_, _Baby_." potong Siwon.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, menyerah, "Aku memang cemburu, lalu kenapa? Karena kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku tidak rela melihatmu bersama orang lain. Mungkin aku masih bisa mentolerirnya jika wanita itu adalah wanita yang lembut dan baik tetapi—emh…"

Siwon menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun. Hari ini pemuda itu sangatlah cerewet. Mungkin mendekati sikap seorang perempuan.

Tetapi emosi Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini memang seperti emosi seorang perempuan.

"Rasanya aku akan tuli." Siwon melepas tautan bibirnya, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau harus mengingat tugasmu. Jangan sampai kau tertidur. Jika aku menemukanmu seperti itu, maka ku pastikan untuk menghukummu."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hn, aku mengerti, _Hyung_. Pergilah dan hati-hati."

**(Well, This is Love)**

Siwon membulatkan matanya, kepalanya yang semula menunduk langsung mendongak. Eksekutif Kim menyarankan agar mereka mengajak Heechul saat ke Jepang. _Hitung-hitung_ _untuk berlibur_, katanya.

"Dia akan mengganggu pekerjaanku." ujar Siwon memberanikan diri. Matanya menatap tajam mata Eksekutif Kim.

"Benarkah? Tetapi menurutku dia banyak membantu. Toh kalian tidak lama lagi akan bertunangan kan?" Eksekutif Kim tersenyum, "Kau harus lebih banyak memahaminya."

Siwon menghela napasnya panjang. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sepertinya semuanya sudah diatur. Tetapi bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun? Siwon yakin, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Dia lebih memikirkan perasaan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sangat disukainya itu. Bukankah dia mengharapkan Siwon agar tidak bertemu Heechul? Sepertinya tidak akan berjalan seperti itu.

"Baiklah," kata Siwon pada akhirnya, "Jika dia menggangguku, proyek ini ku pastikan akan hancur di tanganku." tambahnya dengan nada agak mengancam.

**(Well, This is Love)**

"Kau sudah membawa semuanya?" tanya Siwon sambil memasukkan koper besar miliknya ke dalam bagasi belakang mobil.

"Su—eh," Kyuhyun terkejut saat seseorang datang dan tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Dirinya serta kopernya terjatuh. Untung saja isinya tidak keluar dan berantakan. Sangat tidak lucu jika hal itu terjadi.

"Ya," sahut Heechul memotong sambil memasukkan koper miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa wanita itu muncul secara tiba-tiba? Mungkin akan baik-baik saja jika dia tidak menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun hingga dirinya dan kopernya terjatuh. Bokongnya terasa nyeri karena membentur aspal.

Siwon menghela napasnya. Ia segera berjongkok untuk membantu Kyuhyun, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Tangannya menepis tangan Siwon yang berniat untuk membantu mengangkat kopernya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam bagasi.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri. Ia langsung memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil lalu melangkah menuju ke tempat duduk penumpang yang berada di belakang.

"Duduklah di depan," kata Siwon sambil menahan tangannya.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun terfokus pada Heechul yang berlari kecil menuju ke jok penumpang di depan, Siwon otomatis mengikuti sorot mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa mengerti, Manager. Aku akan mengalah." Kyuhyun memaksa untuk tersenyum. Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Siwon, dia segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kita tidak akan ketinggalan pesawat karena hal ini," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeong haseyo . huahhhhh lama ga update. Kangen :3

Btw #HappyIndependenceDay ... bhaqs update di hari penting seperti ini #abaikan err mumpung dapet wifi gratis sih :v

T.T aku ga nyangka, komennya, favorite dan follows akan sebanyak itu. Padahal ini ff ga banget ceritanya /plakk/ di part ini aku memberi sedikit kejutan *plakk*

apa ya? mungkin jika kalian tidak sengaja liat di profile ku, kalian akan melihat kalau untuk next ff akan di post di blog. Hahaha iya sih... aku baru buat blog dan mau fokus disana, jadi setelah ini fanfic end, aku bakal meninggalkan (?) FFn. Err tetapi aku liat situasi juga sih. kalau di blog itu rame, aku beneran pindah kesana. kalau ga, ya bertahan disini #eaa.

untuk new ff akan segera di post di blog itu. masih dalam proses pembuatan. untuk title belum aku tentuin, yg jelas itu ff HORROR dan tentang kehidupan keluarga CHO-I :v bakalan ada Baby Minho sama Baby Suho juga 3

ah mungkin itu saja, untuk komentar yang ditinggalkan, terima kasih. :) bye bye '-')/


End file.
